


今天也是睡大佬的一天

by Ym546352534



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ym546352534/pseuds/Ym546352534
Relationships: John Wick/You
Kudos: 2





	今天也是睡大佬的一天

自从大佬被全球通缉已经过了好几天了，你这个倒霉蛋因为贪恋男色跟着John Wick东奔西走东躲西藏也有好几天了，当然还要解决前来暗杀你们的人，你很后悔非常后悔，当时怎么就男色上头一口答应了，现在不但时时刻刻要提防别人，大佬也不给你睡，想念自己的家，想念自己的小床，大佬什么的睡一次就好了。  
你现在跟着大佬来到了摩洛哥，似乎大佬手上也有一个血誓，而血誓的对象是摩洛哥大陆酒店的管理人，你松了一口气，今天似乎能睡个好觉了，而且指不定还有机会睡大佬呢，结果迎接你们的只有管理人女士的枪和她的两只狗，你真是太惨了，色字头上一把刀啊！这就是教训！  
大佬和女士叙旧完，你本着礼貌的原则也想打个招呼，结果女士先开了口“我认识你，睡了John Wick的小姐，你是John的新女友么？”“好像不是？”女士给你扔了一个我懂的眼神说“今晚在好好在酒店休息，摩洛哥大陆酒店最好的房间提供给你们，希望明早上不要让我等太久”  
所以你现在尴尬和大佬站在了酒店房间里，“well，Wick先生如果你想睡床，那么我睡沙发就好了”你正准备收拾一下睡沙发，大佬拦住了你“这几天辛苦你了”你翻了个白眼心想，那可不，所以赶快用肉体来满足我。“所以我准备给乖小姐一点奖励”你听了这句话后二话没说就吻了上去“嘿，乖小姐别那么急”急，当然急你都要急死了。  
你和大佬从门口亲到了卧室，他有些粗糙手开始往你裙子里面伸，摸到了你的小豆豆，开始不紧不慢的按压了起来，你小声的叫了一下，大佬用略带磁性的嗓音笑了说“我不知道你这么敏感”开始加重了手上的力度。上帝啊，你觉得你已经要不行了，内裤已经湿得不像样子，你们把最后的束缚都脱掉，John抓着你的腰进入的时候你被巨大的满足感填满，他一边撞击着你一边亲吻吮吸着你的乳头，你因为快感太猛烈而夹紧了John的腰，你觉得你真的要不行了，马上就要高潮，John似乎看了出来，他一边抽送着一边又坏心的按压了你的小豆豆，你彻底投降了，巨大的快感向你袭来。  
之后你也记不清你们又做了多少次，自己有高·潮了多少次，总结一句话就是做牡丹花下风流鬼的感觉真他妈的好。（完）


End file.
